


[Podfic] I Like You Enough to Stay

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Drunk Texting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Canon divergence where David didn’t pick up on enough of the cues to kiss Patrick the night of his birthday. Now they’ve been in limbo for months, the sexual tension is thick, and Stevie and Alexis are sick of it.[Podfic of "I Like You Enough to Stay," written by unfolded73]
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] I Like You Enough to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Like You Enough to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735352) by [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73). 



**Text:** [I Like You Enough to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735352/chapters/51850516#workskin)

**Author:** [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 1:30:58 

**Download Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-like-you-enough-to-stay/I%20Like%20You%20Enough%20To%20Stay%20Chapter%2001.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Download Chapter 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-like-you-enough-to-stay/I%20Like%20You%20Enough%20To%20Stay%20Chapter%2002.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Download Podbook (90 MB)** [M4B](https://archive.org/download/i-like-you-enough-to-stay/unfolded73%20-%20I%20Like%20You%20Enough%20to%20Stay.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you unfolded73 for your always-perfect words and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "In Their Shoes" for RhetoricalQuestions, who likes unfolded73's works generally, and fake dating fics specifically.
> 
> A huge thank to sunlightsymphony for the beta listen and for being such a great sprinting buddy and cheerleader.
> 
> And thank you also to ships-to-sail, fishyspots, elswherefumling, the_hodag, and schittposting for helping with music choice brainstorming for the Wobbly Elm and wedding scenes.
> 
> Intro song is Here at the Right Time, outro is Good Man, both by Josh Ritter. The song Patrick and David dance to is Sea of Love by Cat Power. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735352/chapters/51850516#workskin) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
